The present invention relates to an automatic packaging method and apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic method and apparatus for packaging objects such as cooked french fries.
A number of devices have been patented for dispensing french fries or other similar food products in which various means are provided to meter out a desired amount of the food items particularly for cooking only a single order and then packaging that single order. Many of the prior devices are limited to single sized portions or dispense only a single container until that container has been manually removed.
It would be an advantageous development in the art if an apparatus and method were provided for automatically dispensing pre-cooked french fries into a selected sized container, from a variety of available sizes, and, after said container has been filled, moving the container to a storage area which can accommodate a plurality of filled containers.